Vengeance Needed
by Luka5rs
Summary: What would you do, if one night a year, in the warriors world, all crime was legal? this story follows three cats, one trying to survive, one killing for fun, and one out on a vengeance quest. can you survive?
1. Prolouge

Created by humans.

Yet followed by every cat.

Everything the warrior code is not supposed to be.

Yet starclan's ranks approve of it.

So dangerous.

Yet it is like christmas for every single vengeful cat.

It is the purge.

Once in twelve moons, from sundown to the rising sun, the warrior code and all athourity figures have no power.

Murder is legal.

Stealing is legal.

Destroying is legal.

Crossing borders is legal.

This is the night of the purge.

_**A/N**_

_**Hello, everyone who is reading this prolouge!**_

_**This story will follow three cats:**_

_**StormFoot (Had his whole family murdered during the last purge)(Thunderclan)**_

_**ColdTail (Aims to kill any Windclan cats he can find) (Shadowclan)**_

_**DappleLeaf (Just trying to survive) (Windclan)**_

_**I hope you will enjoy this story! Thanks for reading! :)**_


	2. Commencement

Chapter 1:

EAS Annnouncement

DappleLeaf POV

Well, I might have a good chance of dying tonight.

Locked out of windclan home base.

Five minutes until the purge starts.

I tried to stay inside... but could not run fast enough.

I only just got there when all lockdown procedjures were finished. Now there are onle around fifteen cats outside, all of them killing machines. And I am complete unarmed as well. I left all my metal claw attachments inside the camp, because I thought I would be sleeping in my nest by now what am I goin to do? Maybe I can find an ally, someone out the-

_This is starclan speaking. This is not a test. When the siren goes off, all crime, including murder, will be legal. The warrior code will be powerless. All clan leaders have been given a munity. Weapons of class 4 and lower are permitted, except for one class five weapon, uranium claws. Starclan thanks you for participation. Happy purging. _

**WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

As the siren went off, I saw a black cat with a scar lunge at a cream-colored cat. He raked his claws down her. The cat died immediately. That confirmed that he was wearing uranium claws. He then looked at me, coming at me slowly. I felt my whole body tremble. I was frozen in fear. My instincs then snapped me out of it, and I ran faster then had ever before In my life.


	3. Vengeance time

Chapter 2:

Revenge time

StormFoot's POV

Well, here I am.

The main event has started.

I will avenge my family.

This might not bring them back, I think, deep in my heart, as they are looking down from starclan, they will be thankful.

At least I know what he looks like. Black cat with a scar. I have poison-tipped claws, so hopefully I will be good.

For now, at least.

It is ten minutes into the purge, but I have not seen anything.

It seems far to lifeless... I should creep over a border, see if I can fi-

"DIE, YOU RAT!" three cats were now surrounding me, but it was obvious who the leader was. I pounced at him, raking at him with my claws. He yowled in misery. I then quickly finished the other two. I did not want to kill them- ice was in my veins.

I examined the fallen bodies. The two followers of the leader were dying fast, with the leader already dead. I examined the leaders claws, realizing they were uranium. I carefully took the claw extensions off of him, buried mine and equipped his. I was now properly ready for war, but should have known there were many more enemies. "well well well, look what we have here." I recognized that voice. Everyone did. I turned around I felt my body go cold. It wasn't him but... in a way it was. "i have some business to attend to, it seems."

_**A/N**_

_**hai guys! Thanks for reading the story so far! Don't you just love cliffhangers? :D**_


	4. Finishing them off

Chapter 4:

Finishing them off

ColdTail's POV

Well, he was windclan. Its obvious by his markings.

I am still looking for that windclan cat who escaped earlier.

I have already killed ten cats, yet I feel no ice in my veins.

I see everything. I feel everything. But yet, I am not content.

I will not be, until I finish... him off.

My scar is starting to bug me, as my pads have become swollen. I have been fighting for too long.

I rest under the shade of the fourtrees. Maybe this is not the most intelligent idea, as this is the center of fighting. I acknowledge this, by immediately leaving the area, trying to keep my cover low. I cannot have anybody attack me until I re-energize.

I have had my mind flow for a while, and seeing everything, in the gatherings, the daily clan life- a war is going to break out between shadowclan and windclan. That's why I am trying to finish as many windclan cats as possible. I do not know how many I will have to kill, how much blood I will have stained on my hands – I do not want too much. I did want to kill some of the thunderclan, one family in particular- I completed my mission there. But one survived, and I have seen him around – I is out tonight. There are 300 cats in each clan by now, plus a bunch of rouges – who have a death wish, come out to "enjoy the purge." they are rather insane – they come out here without a single weapon!

I dont know what I wi- "DIE!" a cat screams from behind me. I immediately get into battle stance, and wait for him to lunge at me. Rouge it seems, as he has no clan markings. He lunges towards me, with normal claws, but I have my claws uranium-tipped. I slide under him, take him out by the neck, and he falls to the ground. These rouges must be asking to die. Its sad.

_**A/N**_

_**HI GUYS!**_

_**THANKS FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ THE STORY FROM HERE!**_

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN THE REVIEW SECTION :)**_

_**-LUKA5RS**_


End file.
